


Big City Dreams

by Burgie



Series: Katja Joins Team Good AU [62]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:38:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Walter takes Mandy to the big city.





	

“I have had the most wonderful day,” said Evie, walking into the lounge room where her friend was sitting with Walter. Evie plopped down in an armchair, and Mandy smiled at her from her seat on top of her boyfriend.

“Tell me about it,” said Mandy. “You were gone all day.”

“Yeah, I went to the city,” said Evie. “It was amazing.”

“What city?” asked Mandy. “Jarlaheim?”

“No, Jorvik City,” said Evie. “It’s the capital city of Jorvik, the hub of everything.”

“I’ve been a few times,” said Walter.

“Really?” asked Mandy, grinning down at him. “So could you take me there someday?”

“If your parents allow it,” said Walter. “I’ll ask next time I feel like having my life threatened.” Mandy giggled but nuzzled him.

“Please?” said Mandy. “Please, can you ask them? Please, please, please, please, please?” Walter laughed at his girlfriend’s eagerness.

“Alright, I’ll ask them,” said Walter.

“Yay!” Mandy squealed. “Maybe we can go tomorrow?”

“I might be able to convince them of how safe it is,” said Evie. “Only problem is, you guys won’t have this amazing car ride.”

“Horseback rides can be romantic too,” said Mandy.

“Usually I just take the ferry to Fort Pinta and then a bus and tram from there to Jorvik City,” said Walter.

“Good luck getting mum to let me on public transport,” said Mandy. “Someone might grab me or steal my skin.”

“Y’know what? A horseback ride doesn’t sound so bad,” said Walter. “Even if it’ll take all day to get there and all day to get back. Though, there are hotels in the city…”

“Can you really see mum letting me stay away for the night?” asked Mandy with a roll of her eyes. “Your place is the furthest she’ll let me stay.”

“And Jorvik City is so far away from here,” said Evie. “We were driving for a few hours just to get there.”

“I wish mum didn’t have to make things so difficult,” said Mandy.

“Actually, how is your teleporting coming along?” asked Evie.

“Oh my gosh, I didn’t even think of that,” said Mandy, smacking her forehead with her palm. “We’ll ride there and then teleport back when we want to leave.” Obviously she couldn’t teleport there, she didn’t know the area well enough and didn’t want to risk teleporting into a wall.

Walter finally gathered the courage to ask Mandy’s parents about the trip the following night.

“Um, Mrs Cloudmill, could I possibly take your daughter to Jorvik City for the day?” asked Walter. He knew that addressing Mandy’s mother by her married name calmed her down. But even that couldn’t tame the savage beast of her protective instincts.

“Only if I can come with you,” said her mother.

“Well, I wanted it to be a date,” said Walter. Mandy’s mother glared at him.

“I’ll talk it over with her mama,” said her mother. “Wait here.”

Walter sat down to wait, trying to calm his racing heart. Mandy’s mother was one scary lady, even when she looked normal.

“What did she say?” asked Mandy, creeping into the room.

“She’s asking your mama,” said Walter.

“Oh, good, mama always says yes,” said Mandy, grinning. “Maybe we’ll get to go after all.”

When Mandy’s mother returned, though, she brought Mandy’s mama with her.

“Here’s a map,” said her mama, handing a folded piece of paper to Walter. “Stay far away from the harbour area. It’s extremely dangerous.”

“I will,” said Walter.

“And, if my daughter comes to any harm, I’ll tear your skin off,” said her mother, baring sharp teeth in Walter’s face. It was still scary, even though she did it every single time Walter wanted to do something with her daughter.

“I understand,” said Walter, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Her mother sniffed, then nodded, satisfied upon having scented his fear.

“Aideen’s plaza is a good place,” said Mandy’s mama. “And most of the city is safe. Just avoid the harbour area and you should be okay.”

“I don’t want you staying the night either,” said her mother. “Mandy, can you teleport your boyfriend and the horses home when you’re done?”

“Yes,” said Mandy, nodding. 

“Good,” said her mother. “I want you home by nine p.m and no later.”

“Give them a few minutes to teleport,” said her mama.

“Fine then. Nine-thirty at the latest,” said her mother. “And then you can stay the night if you want, Walter.”

“I was going to anyway,” said Walter. “I’ll let my parents know.”

The next morning, an excited Mandy climbed into Frostking’s saddle and petted the Fjord’s neck while she waited for Walter to mount his Shire Goldboy. Despite Evie keeping her up all night chatting about her adventures in Jorvik’s biggest city, she was wide awake and ready to go. Walter looked excited too, his brown eyes gleaming with excitement and the grin never leaving his face.

“You ready to go?” asked Walter.

“I’ve been ready for hours,” said Mandy. “Come on, let’s go! I’m so excited.” She grinned at him.

“Me too,” said Walter, grinning back at her.

They set off, riding peacefully through Greendale and then moving into a gallop as they crossed the massive bridge that connected the Harvest Counties with Silverglade. Mandy laughed at the freedom of it, her braided hair whipping in the wind behind her, and Walter jumped his Shire, making the boards rattle. Yet they held firm, as they had since it had last been repaired nearly twenty years ago.

They galloped across the fields, laughing and whooping with joy as their horses raced to be the first to cross the narrow stone bridge. They were still galloping when they reached the Fire Trail, and only slowed to pass through the dark tunnel. Mandy panted, grinning at her boyfriend, and Walter returned her panting grin. Then, once sunlight struck Frostking’s pelt, they were off again, this time veering off the road to run through trees and jump over logs.

It took about twice as long to reach Jorvik City on horseback but, when they got there, Mandy was still blown away by the gleaming structures in the noon sunlight. Walter had to be careful with his massive horse, but Mandy was too busy looking around to pay much attention to anything else.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Mandy breathed. “I’ve never been anywhere so big before.”

“Yeah, that was my first reaction to it too,” said Walter. “The biggest place I’ve ever seen.”

There were other horses and their riders in the city, though they were all much smaller than Walter’s massive steed.

“Maybe I should dismount and leave Goldboy somewhere,” said Walter.

“That might be a good idea,” said Mandy. She didn’t mind feeling a little country here. Of course she’d feel country, she was from the country. Well, technically from a bunker, but it was in the country. It was all so modern. So many cars and people with fancy gadgets, and the smells…

“You look so adorable,” Walter chuckled. “Come on, let’s find a place where we can leave our horses.”

“Alright,” said Mandy. “Will they look after Frostking well?”

“I hope so,” said Walter. “It’s in Aideen’s plaza.”

“Ooh, the place mama told me to go to,” said Mandy. “That’s a good sign. I’m sure the Kallters won’t mind me leaving my Fjord there.”

“The Soul Riders used to leave their horses there,” said Walter. “I’m surprised your mama didn’t tell you about it.”

“She was probably busy trying to stop mum from attacking you,” said Mandy with a giggle.

The woman who took their horses at Aideen’s plaza was very nice, cooing over the Fjord and marvelling at the impressive size of the Shire. But Mandy was too busy staring around at the beautiful scenery. All the buildings were in pastel colours, with ivy draping the walls and little flowerboxes on the balconies and some windows.

“It’s so cute,” said Mandy as they walked away. “Apparently, Evie’s parents lived here for a little while back when they were younger.”

“It looks like a nice place to live,” said Walter. “How do you feel about living here?”

“Mum would never let me,” said Mandy. “But it looks like such a nice place to live. All the flowers, and the peaceful atmosphere, and you know it’s well-protected because the Well of Aideen is here.”

“Maybe we can convince her,” said Walter. “But not right now. We’re lucky she even let us come here.”

“Yeah, asking to move out with me might be pushing your luck a bit right after asking if you could whisk me away to the big city,” said Mandy with a laugh. But then she sighed wistfully. “But maybe… maybe someday, we could live here.”

“Even if it is in the city and far from water,” said Walter. 

“Yeah,” said Mandy. Then, she brightened as she looked across the plaza. “Oh, is that a florist? That’s so cute!”

“Maybe I could get you a bouquet that’s more than just sunflowers or wildflowers,” said Walter. But Mandy didn’t hear, she was already drifting over to the fountain and reverently touching the markings of the Soul Riders.

By the time Mandy noticed that Walter was missing, he was there again, presenting her with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. It was all roses and daisies and tulips and pansies, and there, in the middle, a bright yellow sunflower. Mandy grinned and leaned up to kiss him, gratefully accepting the beautiful blooms.

From there, the two lovebirds caught a tram to Leonardo’s. Despite Evie’s mother performing there many times, Mandy had never been. But now, she looked around in wide-eyed wonder at the large space filled with booths which were, in turn, filled with people. Walter showed her to a booth, where she sat admiring her bouquet, and then they ate the most delicious ice cream Mandy had ever tasted.

“I wonder if this guy sells this by the tub,” said Mandy.

“Sadly, no,” said Walter. “He’s afraid of people stealing the recipe.”

“Makes sense,” said Mandy, nodding. “If people could buy it by the tub, they could recreate it.”

“Your mother isn’t the only paranoid person in the world,” said Walter. Mandy nodded, smiling faintly.

And then bass started thumping through the place, emanating from the stage, and a woman appeared. Dark-skinned, her hair in dreadlocks, and looking absolutely beautiful. Behind her, a man on a keyboard played a tune as the woman began to sing.

“Dance with me?” asked Walter, standing up from the booth.

“Yes,” said Mandy, and, leaving her bouquet behind, she pulled Walter out onto the dancefloor and danced with him to old-fashioned pop music from the 2000s. None of their earlier dates could compare to this. Just being here, with him, in a bustling city, far away from home… for the first time in her life, Mandy felt like a normal teenager.

When they teleported home, Mandy was still singing the songs that they’d danced to at Leonardo’s. She held her bouquet in one hand, and the other hand held tightly onto Walter’s hand. She let someone else put the horses away, and instead dragged Walter into her bedroom where they concluded their date as they often did.


End file.
